


A Dangerous Game

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: A bark of laughter escaped Reno's lips. "Are you tryin' to seduce me?"Yuffie shot him a tipsy smile. "Depends.  Is it working?"
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years because life got busy, so I'm pretty rusty. Please enjoy!

“You look good tied up, babe,” he murmured huskily in her ears as he cut off the ropes on her wrist, his lips grazing her collarbone just briefly.

“Do you even know how old I am? You perv!” She shrieked, but even so, she couldn’t help but study his face.

He caught her in his arms when the last rope fell before letting her go.

Little did she know that she wouldn’t be able to get the sound of his voice and the desire in his eyes off her mind for months.

* * *

Burn spots were visible on the sticky, worn out hardwood floor and the furniture looked like it could use some repair. The bar was dingy and dark and it smelled like stale cigarette smoke and day-old vomit, but it was inconspicuous and it was a perfect spot for someone like him.

Reno rolled his shoulder, wincing briefly before finally deciding to ignore the aching of his bones. Breathing deeply, he cast a quick look around the half-empty bar as he nursed his beer. It was one in the morning and it had been a long day—he was still fuckin’ sober.

He heard her distinct boots before he saw her trademark grin come into his vision. “Where’s the rest of ‘em?” she asked casually as she slid into the barstool next to him, three shot glasses filled to the brim in each of her hands. The liquid sloshed onto her hands and he watched with disgust as she wiped them on her shorts.

Reno’s eyes glanced at her briefly before he squinted his eyes to see what was in the shot glasses, but the lack of lightning made it hard. Finally, he responded, but not before scowling at her.

“Home.”

She snickered in response. “Guess they’re all getting old, huh?” He realized that the rest of AVALANCHE must have gone home early, just like Rude, Elena and Tseng. Without prompting, she slid a shot glass across the table to him before taking one herself, grimacing slightly at the taste.

“You even old enough to be drinkin’?” he asked with a scoff. “Last thing I needa do is to be responsible for _you.”_ He wouldn’t have given a shit about leaving her drunk in the alley if she wasn’t the Princess of Wutai.

Her only response was a middle finger his way as she downed another shot. She made a face as the alcohol burned the whole way down and he felt a wave of morbid satisfaction at her fleeting pain.

It was only when he looked around the bar that he noticed the sudden leering gazes of the other men on the woman next to him and he knew this wasn’t a place he’d be comfortable with leaving her. His conscience prevented him from ordering another drink because he had a feeling that he would be carrying her on his back all the way home soon enough. Sighing almost sadly, he downed the rest of his beer as he cursed his newly grown conscience. She was drinking like there was no tomorrow—she would be drunk within the next hour if she kept at it. 

“Whaddya doin’ here, brat?” he asked as he motioned to the barkeep to bring him a glass of water.

“I’m bored,” she responded quickly as she stretched her arms behind her head and his eyes focused on the way her shirt lifted up, showing her bare midriff. Oblivious to her, but not him, she had caught the attention of nearly every man in the bar.

He deadpanned, “You’re bored. After fightin’ a fuckin’ summon?” He had watched her and her little band of heroes fighting from the videos uploaded hours afterwards—he had been unable to stop watching the way her weapon flashed or the way she jumped from building to building with her long legs.

“Spikey totally did most of the work,” she replied cheekily before shrugging, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Even in the dim lighting, he could see the way her cheeks flared up and it was clear that she was feeling the beginnings of the alcohol work its way through her body.

"Slow down, will ya?" Reno muttered to her as he pushed the remaining four shots farther away from her. The last thing he really needed was a drunk ninja on his hands.

"Hm? Worried I can't hold my liquor?" she asked, her eyes glinting in amusement as she grabbed the closest shot glass and downed it.

"Can you?" he responded snarkily.

She smiled and winked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he groaned in annoyance, "I wasn't planning on babysittin', yo. This isn't my idea of a night out, brat." 

The barkeep chose this very moment to bring him his water and Reno watched as he ogled the way her khaki shorts rode up her thighs. Feeling an unexpected flash of overprotectiveness, he waved him away. “Fuck off.”

Yuffie blinked in confusion before shrugging again. “Nobody’s asking you to babysit,” she finally responded as she eyed the fourth shot.

Reno pushed the three remaining shots even farther away. "Lockhart will kick my ass if I let you go home alone.” He didn’t give two shits what any of them thought.

Her nimble fingers snatched up the glass she had been eyeing with great precision and just when Reno was about to stop her, she had poured it down her throat. “Is that the only reason?” Yuffie asked before quickly adding, “Who says I’m going home alone?”

It took him a second before his mind connected the dots and he couldn’t help but stare at her, wondering if she was even of sound mind. Groaning again with his head in his hands, he muttered frustratedly, “Babe, _go home._ Last thing I really need is to make sure you don't jump into bed with a random guy."

Yuffie peered into his eyes curiously as he removed his head from his hands. Bravely, she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Who said I'm jumping in bed with a random guy?"

Something clicked into place in Reno's mind as a bark of laughter escaped his lips. "Are you tryin' to seduce me?"

Yuffie shot him a tipsy smile. "Depends. Is it working?" Taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted, she reached over his arm and grabbed the fifth shot.

His blue-green eyes glowed amusingly in the dark, dim lighting. "You're playin’ a dangerous game, princess." He was aware of the way her gaze trailed to his lips and for the first time, he studied her face closely—she wasn’t a classic beauty, but her eyes shone mischievously and her mouth curved cheekily and he found that she was surprisingly alluring.

“Maybe I like dangerous games,” she retorted as she leaned over the table and he could feel her breath on his face. Her fingers shook slightly as she threw another drink down her throat.

His stare had taken on a predatory edge and he knew she had felt the slight shift in the air. Observing her for a few more moments, his eyes roamed her slender neck and shoulder before he looked away and took a few sips of water. The insanity he would have to put up with in the aftermath wouldn’t be worth one night.

“Never play a game you won't win," he responded, a hint of warning in his voice.

Unsurprisingly, her eyes flashed with determination. He had known she was stubborn and was never one to back down especially if she was the one who started it, but he hadn’t realized just how stubborn she was. “Who says I’ll lose?”

Reno closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, knowing that it would be so easy to take what he wanted. Fighting all his own impulses and somehow managing to muster all the self-control he had, he finally opened his eyes to look at the attractive woman. "Why are you really here, brat?"

Yuffie pouted slightly and reached for the final shot before draining it.

He didn’t even bother trying to stop her.

“Look,” she sighed, “I told you. I’m _bored._ You’re the only one who hasn’t gone home and will keep me entertained.”

He schooled his features to look unimpressed when all he wanted to do was to bend her over the table. At least she had the decency to look ashamed because here he was, trying to be a good guy and she was practically throwing herself at him. He watched as she glanced away and she had cocked her head slightly upon seeing the two men two tables over who were eyeing her.

"Don't even think about it," Reno warned.

Yuffie glanced back at Reno with her brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't think about what?"

Reno looked pained again as he ran his hand through his hair, "Just don't."

She scowled before standing up suddenly, stumbling just briefly before catching herself against the table. The alcohol had rushed straight to her head, but she was nothing if not stubborn. Her gaze didn’t leave him, but her jaw was clenched tightly and she looked embarrassed.

“Look, Reno,” she huffed, "I've clearly misread some signals and you seem really upset. _Sorry._ I'll stop bothering you and find someone else to pester."

His hands tightened around his glass of water imperceptibly as he glared at the leering men involuntarily.

Self-control be damned. 

Before she could realize what was about to happen, he had grabbed her firmly on the chin and yanked her downwards on his lap and kissed her hungrily. She returned the kiss with equal fervor and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she winked at him and danced away.

Before he knew it, she was gone.

Outside the bar, her knees were shaking, her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding. She bit her lips, tempted to run back inside and continue their little game.

But she was a lightweight and the few shots she had taken was starting to have a stronger effect on her and she knew from personal experience that she should quit while she had the upper hand.

Plus...that kiss might have been more than enough excitement for today.

Grinning, she touched her lips briefly before she pulled herself up and skipped on the rooftops.

As she ran farther and farther from the scene of the crime, she wondered if she had indeed misread the situation, because it almost seemed like Reno was _jealous._

* * *

He had seen her on multiple occasions in Edge, either flittering around shops and bars or bounding off roofs. He knew she had taken a job with Reeve as the WRO Head of Espionage and Intelligence, but he had never approached her—her lunacy was enough to make him turn the other way. On the days he’d caught sight of her, he found himself wondering briefly if she had found someone else to play her game.

He had never planned on approaching her until that one day when he saw her stand up on her tippy toes, kissing Strife on the cheeks facetiously and he ruffled her hair in response. Her teasing grin had told him that she had done it to irk Strife, but to Reno’s utter amazement, an intense feeling of rage washed over him. He blamed the fact that he had just fought at the Battle of Midgar alongside AVALANCHE, no less, and that he was exhausted and aching and irrational.

His feet walked with a mind of its own when he stalked her and it wasn’t until she got to her locker room and before she realized that he was behind her that he made his move. Pushing her against the lockers, he pinned her shoulders down and kissed her forcefully, angry at her for getting inside his head, furious at himself for letting her. He didn’t give a shit if anyone else was in the vicinity.

Yuffie tensed up and struggled against his hold and just as quickly, he watched with fascination as her eyes widened in recognition—her mind registering who exactly it was that had her in such a compromising position. And then she had the audacity to return the kiss, her hands sneaking upwards to weave her fingers into his hair to pull him closer towards her.

He groaned against her soft lips, his body pressed tightly against hers. Letting go of her shoulders, he lifted her legs up—his calloused fingers digging into her smooth skin—and she wrapped them around his core before he ground his hips into her. She moaned his name out breathlessly, the sound of her voice nearly driving him mad. He pushed against her hungrily, releasing all his pent up frustrations because their last kiss in that dingy old bar a year ago had caused countless sleepless nights and innumerable cold showers.

Before she had the chance to dance away again, he stopped, taking a brief moment to admire the flushness of her face, the dazed look in her eyes and the way she looked at him.

He brushed a gentle kiss against her lips as he lowered her back onto the ground. 

And then he was gone.

* * *

It was roughly six months later when he saw her up close again. Much to his chagrin, he was in someone else’s arms again, though in her defense, they were at a ball. It was the fourth year anniversary since the Meteor had struck and Rufus Shinra had thrown a ball in the new ballroom of the Shinra building to boost morale.

Everyone had been invited. Reno was sure he had seen the vampire around somewhere too.

And then _she_ had shown up in her beautiful green gown that had gone down to her knees and he hadn't been able keep his eyes off of her since. He was captivated by her impish grin and her joie-de-vivre and it was at that moment that he realized that it was the first time he'd seen her out of her ugly shorts and skimpy top.

He wasn't going to approach her because he knew what was good for him. The last two times they'd interacted, he hadn't been able to keep her off his mind for months. At least, he hadn't been planning on approaching until he heard a squeal of surprise and he looked towards her involuntarily again.

She had somehow managed to wrap her arms around the neck of the commissioner of the WRO and had laid a big wet kiss on his cheek, much to Reeve’s embarrassment. Those around them simply brushed it off, having been used to her antics.

But then Reno felt that familiar rage in the pit of his stomach and he drained the beer he had in his hands and walked over. Reeve gave him an amused, but helpless gaze as he tried desperately to push the persistent girl away. Reno told himself he was only doing this as a favour to a friend. 

He yanked Yuffie off the commissioner and she shot him a pout, tripping slightly in surprise when she realized who had pulled her off her own boss. 

Her pout turned into a playful smile instantly as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why Reno, of course I'll dance with you!"

He smelled the alcohol on her breath, though she doesn't seem quite drunk yet. "How many have you had already?" He gripped her hips firmly, his teeth gritted.

"Just two," she responded quickly, shooting him another grin.

"You always make it a habit to kiss men you work with?" he asked coolly.

She didn’t answer his question right away as she studied his face, and after a few moments, she started swaying her hips to the music and he followed reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, whispering, "Why Reno, are you jealous?"

"Should I be?" he shot back at her.

Her eyes glinted with mirth as she shook her head. "No. Are you though?"

"No," he responded curtly.

She laughed quietly in the crook of his neck and he felt a shiver down his spine. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," she chanted irritatingly, her breath tickling his ears.

He wanted to shut her up. Having slowly danced their way to the closest exit, he pulled her out the door and was greeted with an empty hallway. Before she could say anything else, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She tilted her head up and tried to tiptoe to reach and he lifted her up. She pushed her dress to the sides before he crushed his hips against hers and she wrapped her legs tightly, instinctively around his waist—his blood rushed south so fast he felt light-headed.

Her eyes had a dazed look and he felt his ego swell as he pulled his lips away. The thin piece of material stood between the way of what he wanted and his hands itched to rip it away, instead he gritted his teeth in self-control and started suckling hard on her collar bone. 

Her breathing haggard, she blinked tiredly as she tried to focus her attention on his eyes. "Do you always make it a habit to pin women against the walls and kiss them?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled away and looked down at his handiwork proudly, the bruise on her collarbone apparent on her smooth, pale skin. "Why Yuff, are you jealous?" he sneered.

"If you're gonna be holding them against the walls like this," she said as she rolled her hips brazenly, "And kissing them, then yeah." She stared at him feistily and he had to remind himself that this was Yuffie Kisaragi and she was nothing like any of the women he’d been with before.

The honesty of her answer surprised him and instead of answering her right away, he kissed her hungrily yet again. "Then it's a good thing I don't make a habit of doin' this."

When he finally pulled away again, he cursed himself as he looked at her, her eyes half-lidded with desire. He was beyond tempted to unbuckle his belt and finish whatever they started right here, right now, but a part of him knew that he would regret it—she would regret it. Reluctantly, he lowered her back down to the ground again and brushed a tender kiss on her now swollen lips.

She looked back at him longingly, knowing he was about to leave just as quickly as he came. She swallowed thickly, trying to shake her burning needs away.

This time, instead of him leaving, she does.

* * *

The next time they met, it was one month later and while Reno wasn't surprised that they saw each other across the room—he was surprised that they managed to get some alone time at Seventh Heaven. He had never minded getting caught with his pants down, but he knew if the youngest member was involved, he would have to face the wrath of seven overprotective beings.

So when the washroom door started to creak open and he knew without a doubt that he had locked it, he placed his hand near his nightstick, ready at a moment’s notice to use it. 

“You made it so awkward!” Yuffie scowled as she barged in, locking the door behind her, a glare plastered on her face.

“Brat! Get the fuck out!” he yelped, not expecting her to be there.

She continued to glare at him with her arms crossed and Reno noticed absentmindedly that the action caused her to push her breasts together. “You wanna tell me why you left a hickey on me without letting me know?”

Reno sniggered in response, having forgotten that he had done such a thing. “You really wanna know why?” He grinned as he took a step closer predatorily.

Yuffie stood her ground and stared at him, lips pressed thinly. “I had to explain to Vince why I had a hickey,” she responded, unamused.

“Wish I could’ve been there for that talk,” Reno smirked as he drew her closer to him and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes closed as she reached up to him and they were locked in a gentle kiss for a few moments before she drew back, surprise evident on her face. He took delight in knowing how easy it was to read her thoughts—she had expected him to pick her up and slam her against the wall.

Yuffie brushed his hair away from his face, her expression softer than he had ever seen before. “You gonna tell me why?”

Reno thought about denying her request, but feeling bold, he tilted her head gently and sucked on the side of her neck instead.

“Really, Reno?” she moaned slightly, the sound of that causing his chest to swell with satisfaction. “You know they’re all outside, right? And they’re gonna kill you.”

He chuckled against her neck as he felt her heartbeat pounding, “Don’t see you stoppin’ me.”

“That’s because it’s not me they’re gonna kill,” she murmured in response.

He looked at the new bruise on her neck again, satisfied with the result. “Somethin’ to ward off other men,” he finally said, almost possessively.

She froze in her tracks because she clearly hadn’t expected that. “You know I don’t go on kissing every man I know, right?” She smiled up at him, an amused expression on her face.

He had been tempted to respond that he had seen her kissing different men the last few times they had run into each other, but he knew he had no right. He was _not_ jealous. And yet, something about the thought of her kissing another man sent him into a mindless rage.

She leaned up again to kiss him, almost lovingly, before she backed away. “You know I only kiss 'em when I know you’re watching, right?” She winked at him playfully, and then before he knew it, she had closed the washroom door and left.

“Brat.”

* * *

They met again a week later and it was the last place that Reno had ever expected. He had just clocked in and was taking over Tseng’s shift when he noticed her sitting across his boss. He stood outside the office and leaned against the wall.

“The hell’s the brat here for?” Reno asked, making sure to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

Rude shifted his feet slightly and responded, “WRO business.”

“Where’s Reeve?” Reno asked again.

Rude shrugged in response.

Reno sighed, frustrated, as he watched Yuffie, who was in her usual garb, bounce around in her chair. “Bloody brat can’t even sit still,” he grumbled.

Rude’s right eyebrow went up in response, “Reminds me of someone I know.”

“Fuck off,” Reno snapped back.

She had stood up and walked towards the panoramic window of the office. She seemed much too amused for a WRO meeting as she chatted with Rufus and Reno tried to lipread the conversation. But it seemed like they were both aware of his ability and had turned their body towards the scenery.

He saw the amused smirk on Rufus’ face and knew that it could never be a good sign.

The next thing he knew, she had turned towards Rufus and tiptoed on her feet, leaning up while Rufus had tilted his head downwards voluntarily.

“You fuckin’ brat,” Reno snarled as he pushed himself off the wall and slammed the glass door open fiercely.

As the door rattled, the Yuffie and Rufus jumped apart, the ninja looking a tad guilty while his boss only smirked charmingly. Rude followed along, speechless, feeling like he had missed something.

“I thought you said you don’t go on kissin’ every man you know?” Reno had half a mind to punch his own boss—he was so irritated even though he knew he was misplacing his anger.

Yuffie was grinning from ear to ear. “No, I said I only kiss ‘em when I know you’re watching.”

Reno glowered at his own boss and he marched up to her and yanked her back to his side before stomping out the office.

“Where are you going, Reno?” Rufus called to him, his voice full of mirth.

“I’m takin’ a day off!” he roared back angrily without looking back, her hands still clasped tightly in his.

Rufus' laughter followed them to the elevator and finally stopped when the doors shut.

When he had finally calmed down and was sure he wasn’t going to kill her, he finally turned towards her. “The fuck you doin’, Yuff?”

She was still grinning. “What do you think I’m doing?”

He noticed with pride that the last love bite he had given her was still on display. “You’re givin’ me a fuckin’ headache,” he responded angrily, irked at what had happened upstairs.

“What did I do?” she blinked innocently, her eyes wide.

He had to remind himself not to kiss her because he _knew_ there were cameras in the elevators and he _knew_ that they were probably looking at the security footage _right now_. “You’re such a fuckin’ brat,” he responded, still angry.

When they arrived at the parking lot, he dragged her towards his car and sat her down in the passenger seat, surprised she still hadn’t bolted. She wore her seatbelt and hummed gleefully in the car as he raced home, his hand clenched tightly around the steering wheel and gear stick. At one point, Yuffie looked a little green and she did jump out of the car as soon as it was in park, but her nausea was gone the next minute when he pulled her into another lift.

And this time, he had no trouble attacking her in the elevator as he lifted her body up to his, kissing her greedily. She clung onto him for life as he moved her from the elevator to the entrance of his apartment, digging into his pockets, impatiently trying to find his keys. When they finally reached the inside of the suite, he slammed the door shut behind him fiercely, not even bothering to lock the door and carried her inside his room before dumping her on the bed.

His breathing was haggard as he looked at her, his eyes glowing with need and he gave her a chance to escape.

She smiled impishly in response, “Why are you so angry?”

“Do you even know what you’re doin’?” he asked harshly.

She untied the laces of her boots in response, keeping an eye on him. When her boots were finally off her legs, she beckoned him closer, “ _I_ know what I’m doing. Do you?”

His eyes darkened as they travelled the length of her legs. “You’re playin’ a dangerous game, princess,” Reno responded, his voice husky, but he didn’t advance closer.

She hooked one of her legs around him and brought him closer tantalizingly, but still, he wouldn’t respond. “Apparently not as dangerous as I thought since you keep trying to be Prince Charming,” she teased.

He held onto the last bits of his self-control tightly. “Yuffie…” he warned her, but he felt his own resolve wavering.

She pulled him tightly against her with both legs and he responded to her kisses half-heartedly as she took his suit jacket off. “Who knew Reno of the Turks could be so honourable?” she was teasing still, but there was an underlying tone of exasperation.

He knew there was a line and they had toed the line for years, but she was a Princess and he was a Turk and nothing good could come out of this. And yet, as he watched her, he wished for once that he wasn’t a Turk and that he could be good enough for her.

He sighed, and then leaned over and kissed her gently, readying himself to pull away.

“Don’t,” she started. “Don’t you dare do what you were just planning to do.”

“We can’t do this,” he responded, his voice hoarse.

For the first time, he noticed that her hands were shaking as they clutched his dress shirt. As he gazed into her eyes, he wondered when he had grown such a conscience.

“Why?” she asked, not letting go, and if possible, she tightened the hold she had on his waist with her legs.

He groaned and pressed his body into her warmth without thinking before he stopped himself, taking deep breaths to calm down. “You’re a princess, Yuff.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” came the sarcastic response.

“Would you please stop testin’ my self-control?” Reno rasped out as she pressed against him tightly again. He tried to wriggle out of his position, but realized he had sorely underestimated her strength.

Yuffie loosened the hold she had on him hesitantly. “Why did you bring me here then?” she asked, her voice sounding small and Reno could not ever recall her sounding like that.

Relieved that she had let go, but remorseful, he laid down beside her, facing up. “I don’t know, babe,” he responded.

Humiliated, she tried to blink away the tears that had formed. Her fists clenched as she sat up onto the bed.

“One day, you’re gonna fall in love with a man and you’re gonna regret goofin’ around with someone like me,” he said truthfully and he felt his heart lurch painfully, unexpectedly.

What the fuck had the brat done to him?

“You idiot,” she hissed as she glared down at him, “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

His breathing stopped as his eyes shot to hers and he realized for the first time that she was close to crying.

“Why the hell do you think I’ve been making out with you in dirty bars, locker rooms, empty hallways and bathrooms? That I followed you here? I’m the fucking Princess of Wutai and I should be courted but instead I’m snogging in dodgy places because I’ve been in love with a god damn Tu—”

For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Instead, he pulled her down to kiss her hungrily as he forgoed the last of his self-control, damning the consequences. She responded eagerly, her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt awkwardly and unbuckling his belt while he unbuttoned her khaki shorts and pulled her top over her head.

* * *

“One year, nine months and five days,” she whispered, looking up blearily at the redhead next to her.

“Hmm?” he asked as he pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

She snuggled up closer to him, “I said, it took me one year, nine months and five days to seduce you.”

Reno chuckled, his voice hoarse, “You been keepin’ track, brat?”

Yuffie rolled her eyes in response, “Obviously. Pretty sure you didn’t think I’d be able to—”

“Shut up,” he said huskily as he wiggled out from under her and pinned her down in bed, kissing her thoroughly. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I know Reffie isn’t as popular of a pairing, but I just love the potential banter between the two of them. Plus, I feel like Reno’s the only one that can keep up with Yuffie’s craziness.
> 
> Comments or reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> [Revised August 27, 2020]


End file.
